Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for stimulating a well.
Background
For purposes of communicating well fluid from surface and vice versa, the well may include tubing. The tubing typically extends downhole into a wellbore of the well for purposes of communicating well fluid from one or more subterranean formations through a central passageway of the tubing to the well's surface. However, there is a limit to how far downhole tubing can be pushed before friction and buckling becomes excessive. As a consequence, this may limit the length of the well where a down hole tool may be conveyed, limiting the ability to treat or intervene in extended or long reach wells.
Hydraulic fracturing is performed by pumping fluid into a formation at a pressure sufficient to create fractures in the formation. When a fracture is open, a propping agent is added to the fluid. The propping agent, e.g. sand or ceramic beads, remains in the fractures to keep the fractures open when the pumping rate and pressure decreases.
In conventional applications, sand and gravel from the formation enters the annulus between an outer diameter of a tool and an inner diameter of the tubing. The propping agent in the annulus prevents the string and injection assembly from moving to the next target zone or to the surface.
Accordingly, needs exist for system and methods for fracturing utilizing a dart to pull or push tubing further down a well, while controlling pressure and fluid through an outer diameter and an inner diameter to activate a tool to perform treatment at a first valve, reset the tool, move the tool, and reactivate the tool to perform treatment over a second valve.